goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan and Jerome free King Bob
Cast Jordan-Joey Jerome-Steven Security Guard-Daniel King Bob-Eric Wizard Kid-Evil Genius/David/Zack Jordan's dad-Brian Jordan's mum-Catherine Jerome's dad-Diesel Jerome's mum-Bridget Transcript Jordan and Jerome were determined. Jordan: Come on, Jerome. Let's save our master King Bob because Lawson made a grounded video out of him called King Bob Misbehaves at Lawson's Wedding and got him sent to the insane hospital. Jerome: Good idea, Jordan! Let's go! Jordan and Jerome went off to the insane hospital to save their master, and then they arrived at the insane hospital to enter it. At the hospital ward, King Bob was upset. King Bob: Curse that accursed Lawson! He always causes trouble for me, Tara and my loyal subjects! I must think of something! Outside the ward, the security guard was panicking. Security Guard: Help! Help! Two boys have taken over the bridge! Two boys have taken over the bridge! Jordan and Jerome broke down the door, and they rushed over to King Bob's aid. Jordan: We're here to save you, sire. King Bob: Jordan and Jerome, thank you for coming here! Jordan: No problem, we got something to tell you. Jerome: Gelman just pepper sprayed Jack and then Chucko Kowalski gave Jack a nosebleed in the hospital. King Bob: What?! How dare those boys do to Jack?! And what about Lawson who made a grounded video out of me?! It's about me misbehaving at Lawson's wedding. Jordan: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this. Jerome: Jordan must made a grounded video out of you, and Tara just heard what he has done. Also, Rachel forced her to watch her to watch that video! Lawson and Rachel always thought the video was funny! King Bob: Oh my god! Lawson's in so much trouble now! Jordan, Jerome, get me out of here! Jordan: Yes, sire! Jerome: Yes, sire! So Jordan and Jerome helped King Bob escape from the insane hospital and finally they succeeded. King Bob: Jordan and Jerome, thank you for saving me from that insane hospital. I had to tell you something. Lawson made a grounded video out of me and I tried to attack him, but a police officer took me there. If I had told him my disability, he would have let it go. Take me to Wizard Kid's house. Jordan: Don't worry, sire. Jerome: We'll take you to Wizard Kid's house. So Jordan and Jerome took King Bob to Wizard Kid's house where one of King Bob's loyal subjects Wizard Kid lived. 15 minutes later, Jordan and Jerome had brought King Bob to Wizard Kid's house. Wizard Kid was holding his bowl. King Bob: Willard! Wizard Kid: Yes, Your Majesty. King Bob: Can you please help me? Jordan: You heard King Bob. Jerome: Can you give him a medicine to make him better? King Bob: Why? Because Jordan and Jerome freed me from the insane hospital after the police officer sent me there because I chased Lawson with a mace for making a grounded video out of me called King Bob Misbehaves at Lawson's wedding. Wizard Kid: Don't worry, I'll give King Bob some therapy. (to King Bob) Now, King Bob say after me: If I am angry. King Bob: If I am angry. Wizard Kid: I will not use mace. King Bob: I will not use mace. Wizard Kid: And if a police officer catches me. King Bob: And if a police officer catches me. Wizard Kid: I will calmly tell him that I have autism. King Bob: I will calmly tell him that I have autism. Wizard Kid: Now I will give you some medicine to make you be in that state. Wizard Kid picked up a medicine potion, and he grabbed a spoon. He put some medicine on a spoon and fed King Bob some medicine. Then King Bob felt better. King Bob: Thank you. Wizard Kid: You're welcome. Jordan: Sire, go tell your parents about our heroic deed. Jerome: They'll know about this. King Bob: Don't worry, Jordan and Jerome. I'll tell them about what Lawson has done. And, Willard. Tell your parents about your deed. Wizard Kid: Yes, sire. Back in Jordan's house, Jordan's parents were proud of Jordan. Jordan's dad: Jordan, thank you for saving King Bob from the insane hospital. You are now ungrounded. King Bob's parents told me everything. Jordan's mum: You're the best friend King Bob could have ever. You can do whatever you want. Jordan: Thanks, mom and dad. Back in Jerome's house, Jerome's parents were proud of Jerome. Jerome's dad: Jerome, thank you for saving King Bob from the insane hospital. You are now ungrounded. King Bob's parents told me everything. Jerome's mum: You're the best friend King Bob could have ever. You can do whatever you want. Jerome: Thanks, mom and dad. Category:Jordan and Jerome's Adventures Category:Grounded Stuff